De Nargles y Hadas
by Lira Beth Flowers
Summary: Durante una visita a casa de Luna. Harry y Hermione se dan cuanta que tras la muerte de su padre ella se encuentra muy sola y dolida. Así es como Harry se embarca en un alocada aventura junto a Luna en donde se da cuenta que su amistad esta cambiando de una manera inesperada. los personajes no me pertenecen. son una hermosa creación de J.K Rowling


Ahí está. ¿No es fantástico Harry?-  
La voz de la rubia tenía un tono de ensoñación aun mayor al acostumbrado.  
\- Luna no... No puedo ver nada.-  
El pelinegro temblaba por el frío, estaban en una montaña alejados del mundo.  
Muggles y Magos estaban a miles de kilómetros de ahí.

\- Como es posible que no los veas Harry, necesito grabar esto. Pásame la cámara Harry-  
Luna estiro el brazo dándole un golpe a Harry en el rostro sin querer.  
\- Ouch Luna!  
La rubia miro hacia abajo y dejo de levitar, al mirar que Harry sangraba de la nariz bajo de inmediato.

\- Harry lo siento, no quería -

El chico se tapaba la nariz y trató de dar una falsa sonrisa.

\- Estoy bien Luna.-

Luna se le acercó un poco mas Mirando hacia sus fosas nasales, lo cual hizo que Harry se ruborizara un poco.  
\- Déjame ver Harry.-  
Ella murmuro un hechizo y su nariz dejo de sangrar, Luna Se puso de puntillas y beso la nariz de Harry.  
El calor de los labios de Luna se sintió como fuego.  
\- ¡Corre Harry los perdemos!-

*********Flash Back*********

-Harry, te enteraste de que el padre de Luna murió.-  
Harry abrió los ojos grandes, miro a Hermione, con una mirada de incredulidad.

\- Si Harry, murió hace cerca de tres meses, estaba pensando ir a ver a Luna. ¿Quieres acompañarme? -  
\- Claro.-  
Harry estimaba mucho a Luna y Le hizo sentir un dolor en el pecho ya que también había perdido a sus padres

Desde la caída de Voldemort todo era más tranquilo Luna había regresado a terminar su año en Hogwarts, al igual que Hermione, Ron y Harry habían comenzado su entrenamiento como Aurores.

Al llegar a casa de Luna de inmediato notaron el lugar descuidado y mas sucio que de costumbre, tocaron y nadie abrió.  
\- ¿Herm, porque Luna vive sola?-  
\- No tiene familia, al morir su padre, quedo sola, pero como es mayor de edad, se decidió que no era problema.-  
Harry imagino a Luna sola y desolada, pero no entendía porqué sentía tanto dolor.  
\- Tal vez no está.-  
Hermione se estaba preparando para irse, cuando  
Harry la detuvo.  
-Ahi viene. ¡Luna!-  
Harry corrió a donde estaba Luna. Al verlo lo abrazo con tantas fuerzas que Harry sintió que le faltaba el aire.  
Hermione se acercó y Luna también la abrazo.  
\- ¿Quieren, tomar Te?-  
Harry y Hermione aceptaron. Al pasar a la casa, la vieron aun sucia y descuidada que la parte de afuera. Había revistas del quisquilloso regadas por doquier y la misma Luna tenía el cabello enredado y descuidado.  
\- ¿Luna estas bien? -  
Luna miro a Hermione con su peculiar mirada de ensoñación, y de inmediato se giro.  
\- No tengo porque estar mal, pero gracias por preguntar-  
Hermione le lanzo una mirada a Harry.  
-Él te está listo. ¿Quieren copos de azúcar? -  
\- Claro Luna, gracias.-  
Harry le sonrió.  
Luna miraba por la ventana como si ellos no estuvieran ahí.  
\- Mi padre dice que cuando hay invitados hay que ofrecerles un te, porque Es una manera de demostrar el calor en nuestro corazón-  
Harry bebió el te y de inmediato se quemó, estaba más que caliente, Parecía que hervía en la misma taza!  
\- ¿Luna de verdad estas bien? -  
Pregunto Harry.  
Luna no contesto.  
\- ¿Leyeron el ultimo artículo del quisquilloso? Mi padre quería demostrar que los Snorkack.-  
Hermione la miró con tristeza.  
\- ¿Por qué no los buscas Luna? -  
Pregunto Hermione, con un tono triste en su voz, Harry la miro de inmediato, como regañándola con la mirada.  
\- Lo he pensado, pero debo ir a las montañas del Polo Norte, es algo lejos y frío-  
\- ¿Seria muy peligroso para ti sola. No, Luna?-  
Harry de verdad estaba preocupado, pero también Sabía que un viaje así le ayudaría a Luna, con ese mal momento que estaba pasando.

\- Debería ir Harry, si los encuentro papá se pondrá feliz.-  
Harry podía asegurar que una lágrima había rodado por la mejilla de la rubia.

Más tarde la castaña y el pelinegro se despidieron de Luna. los dos Ambos se fueron muy preocupados por la situación.

Harry no dejaba de pensar en Luna, sus vacaciones se acercaban y tendría 3 semanas, rondaba por su cabeza la idea de ir con Luna a ese viaje. Pasaba por su mente la imagen de los ojos de Luna con su acostumbrada ensoñación, pero estaban rojos parecía haber llorado mucho y no era para menos, estaba sola.  
*********Fin Flashback******

\- Corre Harry los perderemos-  
Harry corría con todas sus ganas y veía en Luna una sonrisa, eso lo alegraba también a él, porque esa eran su intención al acompañar a Luna a ese viaje.

Lo que el no imaginaba era que el lazo entre ellos se estrecharía tanto, que con el paso de los días él vería en ella una chica hermosa, tierna, amable, cariñosa con los animales. Con él siempre amable, siempre despistada y tan inteligente al mismo, tiempo.  
Desde que salieron él no la había visto llorar, pero siempre la veía mirando hacia el cielo o mirando el collar de las reliquias de la muerte que había pertenecido a su padre, eso le partía el corazón, y lo que mas quería era ayudarla, no a olvidar, pero si a superar su pérdida.

Después de correr tras los Snorkack de Asta arrugada . Los cuales Harry no podía ver. Luna se tiro en la nieve jalando a Harry con ella. - Ya volverán mañana, al parecer bajan a jugar por aquí.

-  
Harry miraba las mejillas sonrojadas de Luna, desde que habían comenzado ese viaje y tras días a solas con ella, se sentía extraño, muy seguido se descubría mirando sus ojos grandes y soñadores, o mirando como el viento movía su largo cabello rubio, en ocasiones sentía un picor en las manos por sentir su piel ¿sería tan suave como se veía? o como en este momento que tenía ganas de acariciar sus mejillas.  
\- Harry, aun no te doy las gracias por acompañarme, si no hubieras ido a mi casa ese día, yo iba a hacer algo que no es bueno.-  
Luna giro su cabeza al lado contrario de donde estaba Harry.  
\- Antes, cuando murió mi madre, me dolió mucho, pero ahora con mi padre, fue diferente, ya no era la niña distraída de siempre, aunque no lo quiero aceptar... Me doy cuenta de las cosas. Y no quería estar sola, como siempre, sin mi padre, como podría soportar que alguien más me llamara "Lunática". Sin él las fuerzas para hacer oídos sordos a las burlas me abandonaban -  
Comenzó a sollozar, Harry tenia deseos de abrazarla, de consolarla.  
\- Luna, las personas que nos aman, nunca nos abandonan.- ¿pero esas palabras que hace tiempo le ayudaron a él. ¿Le ayudarían a ella? Harry también había sufrido el rechazo y la burla por eso sentía tanta empatía con Luna. ¿Si no solo era eso?.

Harry sabia que Luna le había despertado sentimientos, pero no estaba seguro de que tipo.  
\- Pero Estoy contenta Harry tengo buenos amigos, y por fin poder terminar ese articulo del Quisquilloso en donde demostraré que los Snorkacks si existen-  
\- claro Luna eso es Fabuloso-  
Harry venció su temor y le tomo una mano, y la jalo hacia él, acomodo la mano de Luna sobre su pecho y ella no intento jalarla.  
Luna sintió un lindo hormigueo en su mano y apretó la de Harry con cuidado. ella también Sentía como un millar de Nargles anidando en su estómago y volteo a ver a Harry. Y le acaricio la nariz.  
-¿Me perdonas por haberte golpeado? -  
Harry se sentó  
\- No fue nada Luna, también me paraste el sangrado - Harry le sonrió y Luna sintió que su corazón se saldría, había estado enamorada de Harry desde el primer día que lo vio, nunca se lo había dicho por que e ya que este se enamoró de Ginny tiempo atrás. pero Ahora no estaba con Ginny, estaba con ella y la tenía tomada de la mano. Aunque no tenia experiencia en el amor sabía que eso podría significar que le gustaba a Harry o tan solo era que él era bueno y quería consolarla como un amigo. Así que se levantó y comenzó a caminar.  
Harry se sentía confundido, por que ya que Luna no reaccionaba como el, por que no se ponía No estaba nerviosa al tenerlo cerca como le pasaba con ella.  
" Vamos Harry, tal vez ella no siente lo mismo por ti"

Al día siguiente fueron a buscar de nuevo a los Snorkacks de Asta Arrugada.

\- Ya no los veo Harry, creo que se han ido - Luna lucia realmente triste.  
\- Vayamos a buscarlos Luna.-  
Comenzaron a caminar cuando alguien que paso corriendo a su lado choco con Luna, la derribo cayendo sobre ella.  
Harry miro todo como en cámara lenta, un chico algunos años más grande que ellos, de cabello castaño y ojos grandes, cayó sobre Luna.  
\- Perdóname belleza.-  
Se levantó de inmediato y ofreció su mano a Luna.  
" Belleza, a que rayos se refiere, quien es este "  
\- Soy Rolf Scamander mago zoobiologo a sus ordenes - el chico beso la mano de Luna ella lo miro extrañada, mientras que Harry jalo a Luna y la aparto del chico.  
\- Yo soy Harry Potter - " que pasa conmigo estoy tratando de impresionar, no más bien hacer menos a este chico?"  
Luna miro a Harry y le sonrió y también le sonrió a Rolf.  
\- ¿Soy Luna, estas persiguiendo a los Snorkack?-  
\- Si pero, mas bien huyo... De una parvada de aves, les recomiendo correr - Rolf tomo la mano de Luna y la jalo, dejando a Harry parado, mientras veía muchas aves volar hacia donde estaba, corrió hasta casi alcanzar a Rolf y Luna.  
\- ¿Que le hiciste a esas aves? - pregunto Harry agitado.  
\- Bueno, tome algunas de sus plumas para mi investigación.-  
Las aves alcanzaron a Harry y Rolf y comenzaron a picarlos. Rolf saco su varita.  
\- ¡Flipendo!- las aves cayeron, y Rolf se paro.  
\- Oh lo siento amigas, pero no podía permitir que lastimarán a Luna.-  
Harry casi dio un bufido.  
Comenzaron a caminar más lento.  
\- ¿Eres el famoso Harry Potter?-  
Harry dio una risotada.  
\- Si es Harry, yo fui con el a Hogwarts es un gran mago -  
Harry pensó que pocas veces había escuchado a Luna decir tantas palabras juntas, eso pensaba de él. Casi sintió que se ruborizaba.  
\- Pues un Honor conocerte Harry -  
" Oh por Merlín, es educado, amable y el poder de un solo Flipendo termino durmiendo a más de 500 aves" Harry sentía un ardor subir a su pecho, mientras que Luna se sentía de lo más normal hablando con Rolf. Notó que Harry estaba algo extraño. Pero no le dio mucha importancia.  
" ¡Oh que es eso!, Una nube con forma de Grim. No, es un lobo "  
Luna había abandonado por completo la conversación, mientras que Rolf impresionado por la belleza y carisma de Luna, los invitaba a tomar él Te en su cabaña, la cual estaba cerca de ahí.  
\- No creo que sea buena idea, aún tenemos cosas que hacer -  
\- Oh vamos, no es mucho tiempo el que les quitare y podría ayudarles con su búsqueda.-  
Harry no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar, mientras que Luna perseguía a un pequeño insecto que brillaba.

\- ¿Luna, quieres azúcar en tú Te?-  
Luna estaba parada junto a un escritorio lleno de papeles y los ojeaba sin permiso de Rolf, eso a él le parecía gracioso.  
Mientras que Harry sintiéndose incómodo, hacia planes mentales para escapar de ese lugar.  
\- ¿Amm, azúcar Harry? Me parece genial que busquen al Snorkacks, es un animal hermoso, y el polvillo de su cuerno es mágico -  
Bueno que podía esperar de esos animales, Harry siempre pensó que eran una invención del padre de Luna y ni él mismo los había visto cuando Luna decía, hacerlo.

Mientras Luna veía interesada las cosas de Rolf encontró una casa que parecía como de muñeca, de ahí salia un brillo de color verde claro.  
\- ¿Que es? -  
Luna metió sus dedos a la puerta.  
\- Ahh! Encontraste por fin a Poppysmic, es una Hada, sólo que es muy dormilona -  
Luna sonrió de oreja a oreja y asomo su enorme ojo por una de las ventanas, ahí miro a una pequeña hada que tenia un tenue color verde y emitía una luz por todo su cuerpo.  
Harry que ya estaba exasperado, con Rolf se levanto y se acercó a Luna haciendo que ella chocara su rostro contra la casa, causando que parte de la misma se rompiera y haciendo que la pequeña hada se levantara molesta.  
Rolf inmediatamente trato de calmarla, pero la hada zumbaba enfrente de los lentes de Harry y hacia una curiosa cara de enojo.  
" oh por Merlín esto va de mal en peor " pensó Harry molesto, mientras que Rolf solo se carcajeaba. En realidad verlos así era gracioso y Luna también reía.  
\- Bueno ya basta Poppysmic, ellos son mis invitados, no te han agredido a propósito.-  
La pequeña hada le echo una pedorreta a Harry llenándole sus lentes de saliva, Luna no podía parar de reír, se acercó a Harry y le quitó los lentes, para después limpiarlos con la orilla de su chamarra.  
\- Toma Harry, al parecer Poppysmic ya te disculpo. -  
La pequeña hada se poso en los hombros de Rolf y el siguió bebiendo el Te, mientras que Luna la veía con ternura.

La tarde paso rápido y afuera comenzó a nevar fuertemente, Rolf le dijo a Harry y Luna que pasarán la noche en su cabaña.  
A Harry no le quedo mas que aceptar pues Luna estaba muy entusiasmada con Poppysmic, la pequeña Hada le zumbaba al oído y Luna parecía entenderle.

Soltaba pequeñas risitas, y cuando Rolf puso musica de Las Brujas de Macbeth, Luna y Poppysmic comenzaron a bailar, Las Brujas era el grupo favorito de Harry pero al darse cuenta que Rolf también gustaba de ellas pensó en borrarlas de su lista de cantantes preferidas.  
Ya en la noche pensaba y pensaba, trataba de sacar de su cuerpo ese sentiemiento. solo a alguien había odiado así y al final había sido el hombre que mas había cuidado de él. El profesor Snape. Y ahora que veía a Rolf no podía evitar sentir lo mismo, pero por diferentes razones, las cuales el no comprendía bien. Sabia que a veces nos encontramos con personas que simplemente no nos agradan. Pero Rolf era amable, carismático, no era presumido ni grosero. ¿Entonces por que lo veía y tenía ganas de hacerle alguna maldicion imperdonable?  
Después de mucho pensarlo,  
Supo que era, por Luna, por la forma en que ella lo miraba y mas aun, la forma en que él la miraba a ella, parecía flechado y no era para menos Luna es una niña genial. Pensando en todo eso se quedo dormido y soñó con Ginny, soñó con el día que la beso en la sala de menesteres.

\- Luna, vamos a seguir buscando a los Snorckak o no, es que yo te veo, muy contenta con Rolf y su hada.-  
Luna que estaba en las escaleras de la entrada a la cabaña, dio unos saltitos hasta llegar a donde estaba Harry, quedando muy cerca de él  
\- Si, me siento contenta con Poppysmic, pero todo esto es gracias a ti, si tu no me acompañaras, no estaría aquí. -  
Harry le sonrió y ella lo abrazo, haciendo que lo que sentía aumentara aún mas. Con ese abrazo lo supo. estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Luna Lovegood.

Una semana estuvieron con Rolf Scamander y Luna por fin con la ayuda de él, pudo tomar esa imagen que demostraba que los Snorkacks de Asta arrugada eran reales, lamentablemente en la foto Harry no veía nada apezar que la estudio por horas mientras Veía como Rolf Scamander se acercaba cada vez mas a Luna y él no podía hacer nada, Luna había echo gran amistad con Poppysmic y ambas pasaban horas jugando en el bosque.

Las vacaciones de Harry casi se acababan y sabia que no vería a Luna en mucho tiempo.  
Estando Luna en el bosque mientras Rolf había ido al pueblo mas cercano por algunas proviciones (ya que decía que era muy bueno tratando a los Muggles)  
Harry fue y le contó a Luna que tendría que irse pronto.  
Ella puso a Poppysmic en su pequeña casa y se acerco a Harry tenia la mirada gacha y el flequillo que ya estaba muy crecido le cubría los ojos.  
\- Harry Gracias, si no fuera por ti... Yo.. Bueno.-  
Luna se acercó y puso sus labios sobre los de Harry.  
Harry sintió que el lugar daba vueltas, cerro los ojos y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Luna e hizo el beso mas intenso, el beso le supo justo a lo que había imaginado muchas veces, era dulce, cálido y sabia a esas limas que Luna había estado comiendo un momento antes, Luna era la dulzura en persona y no esperaba menos de un beso de ella. Sólo se separaron un momento cuando el intento hablar, pero Luna no se lo permitió y continuo el beso, Harry quería decirle que la amaba que era la chica con quien quería estar, quería pedirle que fuera su novia que dejaran todo en ese lugar y se fuera a vivir a la casa de su padrino Sirius, que no tenia que continuar sola, pero ella no dejó que le dijera nada de eso.  
Al terminar el beso Luna se pegó a su pecho y le hablo con una voz temblorosa.

\- Voy a quedarme con Rolf, el quiere que sea su ayudante y sabes que amo todo esto mi querido Harry-  
Harry se paralizo no pudo decir palabra y solo la alejo de su pecho le beso la frente y le aseguro que podía esperar a que ella hiciera lo que tenia que hacer.  
\- Luna yo.. Te-

\- Harry, yo también Siento lo mismo por ti, pero ambos tenemos muchas cosas que vivir, ilusiones que llevar a cabo y si al final cuando hayamos vivido todo eso nos vemos y sentimos todo esto, estaremos juntos para siempre-

Harry tenia un nudo en la garganta, pero por que llorar, si ella tenía razón.

Pocos días después Harry se despidió y se fue a seguir su entrenamiento como Auror, Luna le dio el collar de las reliquias de la muerte que era de su padre y le dio otro beso esta vez mas corto pero igual de intenso, Rolf por supuesto estaba feliz de tener el camino libre con Luna.  
Lo que Rolf no sabia es que Luna había amado a Harry desde el primer día que lo vio, y nunca dejaría de amarlo, pasará lo que pasará.

Fin.


End file.
